


Time Child of the Stars

by LamestChild



Series: Time Child Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bill Potts Deserves Better, Bill Potts is alive, Child Doctor (Doctor Who), De-Aged Doctor (Doctor Who), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, POV The Doctor (Doctor Who), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jack Harkness, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Whump, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who), The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamestChild/pseuds/LamestChild
Summary: The doctor’s mind can’t cope after the Time War.So he regenerates into a child. Perhaps the Universe is better off because of it.Adventures of tiny Doctor in the big, wonderful (horrible) Universe.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Time Child Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823041
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. Little Doctor meets Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic. Pls be kind. Had this stuck in my head forever. I hope my writing skills lived up to it. Most is already written so no abandonment. Thanks for reading. Or you know, clicking on this.

The Daleks were gone.

Gallifrey was _gone_. 

Everyone was _dead_. And he killed them.

For the first time he didn’t feel like running away. Finding some other planet to save. No, he had way too many problems on his own. He didn’t feel like The Doctor anymore. He felt like a killer, a murderer. Despite knowing he had no other choice.

It still hurt though.

He didn’t feel like going to Earth. Finding a human to distract him from his own problems. He didn’t want to be The Doctor anymore. At least for a while. He wanted to go back. Back to when he didn’t have any responsibilities. When he wasn’t expected to save the day. To be the hero.

Back when all he wanted was to explore. So he stole a TARDIS and ran away. 

The thought echoes through the cosmos. The Universe hears.

Regeneration energy still swirling around him in a storm. Rewriting every cell in his body. The Doctor changed. 

Regeneration energy is still trickling out of the body. The Doctor looked around frowning. Everything looks bigger for some reason. “Did I get shorter?” His voice was high and squeaky, with a northern accent. Standing on his tiptoes to see the top of the console, he peers at his reflection in the monitor. 

Staring back at him was a young child with big ears and black hair. 7 years old at most.

The Oncoming Storm, The Destroyer of World, The Beast, The Valeyard, was a very small child.

Feeling lonelier than ever now.

* * *

The newly regenerated Doctor stares at his reflection on the TARDIS console, and frowns. He couldn’t call himself the Doctor anymore, could he? No one would believe a child was a Doctor. What could he go by? _John_. He could be John Smith. He didn’t need to be the Doctor for a while. He could just be John. But that wasn’t as cool as Doctor. Doctor had a nice ring, always had. It could be a nickname. _Theta, you can be Theta._ His nickname at the academy.

He isn't an adult anymore either. It was terrifying at the same time freeing. No one expects a child to save the day. He could do what he wanted. He could play and simply enjoy the universe without needing to save it. He didn’t feel like running anymore.

_You still are,_ his mind whispered darkly. _Running from the responsibilities of adulthood_.

The thought vanished as fast as it appeared. 

The TARDIS was landing. He stood tip toes to look at the screen. He really needs to do something about his height. Or possibly fix the console. He pokes his head out the TARDIS doors curiously. The Doctor had landed in an alleyway. A dark alleyway. _Earth_ his mind provides. His chest hurt. He closed the door and peered back at the console. Scared. Everything was so big. He was so small. 

A bad headache was starting in his head and his chest was tight. Before he knew it he was breathing heavily. Everything was too bright and loud. Soothing pluses and music echoes the console room. He smiles, the TARDIS was trying to comfort him.

His child mind eventually worked up enough strength to go outside. The alleyway is dark, eerie, and empty. He hates it. He’s never been so scared of being _alone._ He starts to walk faster, which eventually turns into a run. Scared, _he was so, so scared and there is nobody to turn to_ . _Run, run, run and don’t stop. Bad things, bad things will come-_

“Ophh!!” He has bumped into someone. _Please don’t be mad, no, no._ He looked up to see a young lady with blond hair and kind eyes. “Oh, hello! Are you alright little one?” He wanted to answer the lady but he couldn’t. His mouth felt dry and he had a big-small feeling in his chest. He was crying before he knew it. He hates showing weakness. He was a soldier and weakness was never good. _Not anymore_ , his mind said _._

Tears spilled as the surprised lady tried to comfort him. “Oh no, sorry did I scare you. I’m so sorry. How about I help you find your parents, alright?” He tried to tell her that he didn’t have parents. _Not anymore._ All he did, however, was nod weakly and take the lady’s hand. “I’m Rose by the way.”


	2. New Family + Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose adopts the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The will not go with the original doctor who universe timeline. Not completely. I am also rereading everything I wrote so updates may take a little longer then I intended to.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!

“So what’s your name?”

A pause. He considers his choices as memories flash through his mind _.“C’mon Koschei!”  _

“Theta.”

The officer smiled. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Theta. Where did you last see your parents?”

Theta glances at Rose and gathers his courage. “They’re gone.”

The officer’s eyes widened. “Gone? How?”

Theta frowns. He needed an alibi. Gallifrey burning. “A fire.”

The officer frowns. “We might need to put you in a foster home or an orphanage I’m afraid.”  _ No that can’t happen. _

Rose springs out of her seat. “I can take him.” Rose smiled sheepishly. “Me and my mom both work and have a stable income. He can stay with us.”

Theta couldn’t believe it. This lady was willing to help him. To take care of HIM. _The trouble maker, the freak._ The officer smiled. “Great! You just need to fill in some paperwork and you can be on your way.”

After filling out documents. They left the police station. Theta decides to drop the big A-bomb. “Can I pick something up before we go?” 

“Sure!” He grips Rose’s hand and takes to the alleyway the TARDIS is parked. It is noticeably less scary with someone.  _ A hand to hold _ . She sees the blue box. “Now what’s this? This can’t be yours, it says police on it.”

Theta grinned. “I have a key!” He opened the door and Rose followed him in. 

And then ran back out. 

And ran back in.

She frowned. “The inside is bigger than the outside.”

Theta shifted. Here is was. The A-bomb. “Yep. It’s, um, alien. I’m alien.” Theta scrunches his nose. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah. No wait, if you're alien, why do you sound like you're from the North?”

He frowned. “I don’t know. My accent always changes. I could be Scottish one day. Imagine that.”

Rose snickered, “You could have matching eyebrows.”

Theta giggles. Rose smiled. “Are you really a child?”

Theta scrunched his nose again. “Yes? No? It’s complicated.” Everything seems more complicated now.

Rose grinned and gestured to the console. “Well then, how do we move it.”

Theta raised an eyebrow. “You're taking this awfully well.”

“Well, I can’t freak out when a child needs my help, alien or not.”

His eyes widened and he beamed. He flipped some controls. “It’s also a spaceship. My spaceship. It’s called the TARDIS.” 

He tried to reach one of leavers only to find he couldn’t reach it. Even on his tip toes. He pouted. Rose smiled. “Do you need help?”

Theta smiled sheepishly. “Yes.”

With Rose’s help they succeed in piloting the TARDIS outside her flat.

Rose opened the doors and stared. “We’ve moved!”

He frowned and lock the door behind them. Theta was confused. “Of course we have. What sort of spaceship doesn’t move?”

Rose scowled, “Geez, sorry mini Spock! I assumed we would, I don’t know, FLY!”

Theta pouted. “She does fly. Though the time vortex.”

Rose throws her hands in the air, “Well I wouldn’t know that!” He pouts a little and She smirks. “Yeah, alright, I’m just teasing. C’mon let’s go. WE need to tell mum the news.” 

* * *

Rose unlocked the door and yelled, “Mum! Are you home yet?”

She yelled back, “In the kitchen, Rose!”

She smiled sweetly at Theta. “C’mon, I’ll get you a snack.”

Theta went to the living room and sat on the couch. He looked around. It was a small flat but homely. Very pink themed as well. 

Rose’s mum came out of the kitchen as she saw him. “Oh whose this? Hello love, where are his parents?”

Rose yelled from the kitchen, “Oh, come off it mum. We are taking care of him now.”

Jackie gasped. “Is he yours?! You're too young! I’ll have words with Micky!”

Rose’s eyes widened, “What!? No, he isn’t mine. I found him alone wandering the streets. He was so scared.”

Rose frowned and whispered, “His parents died in a fire.”

Jackie again, gasped. “Oh no! Of course the little love can stay here. Let me get you something to eat.” Jackie bustled to the kitchen leaving Theta and Rose alone. 

Rose finally broke the silence, “Did your parents really die in a fire?”

Theta’s breath hitched and curled in on himself. Hugging his legs and balancing his head on his knees. “No, not really.” He paused. He didn’t know if he was ready to talk about the war. He'll need to tell her eventually. He took a deep breath, “There was a war, everyone died.”

His eyes felt glassy and his chest hurt, “Except me. I’m the last of my kind.” 

“It’s so lonely now.” He whispered softly. Because it was, the silence was deafening. Not being to _feel_ anyone. _All gone and all your fault._

Rose smiled but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Well, now you have us so you won’t be lonely again.”

Rose grinned, “I know what will make you feel better.” She opens her arms. “A hug!”

Theta smiled and hugged her. They stayed like that for a while. Theta pulled away and blushed. “Thank you.”

Rose beamed. “Your welcome. Now c’mon, let’s see what mum is making.”


	3. Biscuits And Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts Based of “The End of the World” by Russell T Davies.
> 
> The Doctor makes his first trip as a child. Rose wanders off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ninth doctor is in character. I apologize in advance if my grammar fails among other things.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Theta grinned as he sat on the couch next to Rose. Jackie had gone to work. He picked up a chocolate biscuit and bit down on it. _When did I get domestic?_ He almost laughed at himself out loud. _When you shrunk and found out you needed to be._

“We need to shop for clothes and other things.” Rose said, patting his head.

“No we don’t. There are clothes in the TARDIS wardrobe.” He hoped that they had shrunk to fit him.

Rose laughed. “The TARDIS has a wardrobe?”

Theta grinned. “C’mon I can show you.” He said hopping off the couch he grabs a few biscuits and makes way to the TARDIS. Rose tagging behind.

Theta leads him through a series of corridors and hallways until they find a room. It is filled to the brim with clothes from all sorts of time periods. A lot of them were Theta’s size.

He grinned, “Ta-da!”

Rose stared. A lot of these clothes were high quality and more expensive than she would have bought.

They sit in a kitchen that has a ridiculous amount of yellow and flowers in it. The TARDIS made them fresh tea. Whether or not it came from Earth was debatable.

Theta kicks his legs back and forth. “Theta isn’t my real name, it’s a nickname. Most of the time I go by The Doctor but it wouldn’t work well as a child.”

“So people just call you Doctor then? Doctor who?” Rose says frowning a bit.

Theta just grins. “You should call me Doctor if we ever travel anywhere.” He frowned, “I only said Theta because I somewhat... panicked.”

Rose laughed, “Alright, Doctor.”

Rose looked at him curiously. “What exactly makes you alien? You look well... human.”

“I’ve got two hearts,” Theta tells her. He leaves out the rest of his biology. _Humans can be so bothered about that stuff._

Rose leans over and puts her hand on his chest, first on the left then on the right. Rose smiles, “Wow, I would have love to see your planet.” Theta frowns, “Nah, my people were real stuck up.” _Still making excuses._

“So you can travel to other planets?” Rose was curious. 

“Yep, anywhere in time and space.” He gestured with his hands.

“Could we go somewhere?” Rose says, excitement leaking through.

Theta grins and his eyes sparkle. “Yep, and be home before the tea gets cold.”

Rose goes take a sip of her tea, “Ouch!” He pauses. “What happened?” “I burned my tongue,” she tells him.

_Humans, ever so fragile._

“It's not always safe… the trips. Probably even less so in my current state. You don’t need to come.”

Rose raises an eyebrow, “You’re still going yourself even if I say no, right?”

Theta mumbles a quiet, “Yes” that Rose catches.

She huffs, “Well then, I’m going. Someone has to watch you.”

Theta has a fond look in his eye. _Oh why do you humans have to be so… human._

They end up back in the console room with excited grins. “Past or future?” He asks her. Rose debates a little before deciding, “100 years in the Future.” He grins and spins a wheel and hits a button. “Outside is the 22nd century.” She hums, “Nah, too boring.” He smirks, and spins the wheel more and hits the button again. “Outside is the year 12005, time of the New Roman Empire.” There’s a glint in Rose’s eye. “Impressive, but nah.” Theta’s grin is manic as he spins the wheel gain and hits the big, red button. “Hold on!”

The Tardis rattles and shakes as they grip on to the console. 

Finally the TARDIS lands with that familiar wheezing noise. Theta smiles and gestures to the door. Rose walks out and Theta follows. They stand in front of a window that shows the Earth and the sun, flaring. Theta grips Rose’s hand and smiles up at her. “Five-billion years in the future. Welcome to the end of the world.”

* * *

Rose looks at the Thet- the Doctor with a lost look in her eyes. She says the first thing that comes to her mind. “What about all the people?” He smiles, “All gone.” 

“Spread out across the stars,” he tells her. “It’s empty now.”

Rose looks at the Earth with a new sense of confusion. He looks up at her. “Taken over by the National Trust. They use gravity satellites, keeping the sun back,” he tells her, pointing at the window with a small hand. “The money has run out now though. All the rich and powerful are coming to watch the sun burn the Earth. In around a half-an-hour.” He smiles, he is happy his time sense still works in this body.

She raises an eyebrow, “Why?” He shrugs, “For fun.”

Child-like blue-skinned humanoid aliens come through the hallways. _I guess they’re the staff._ Frowning as he realizes he’s the same height as the blue aliens.

The Steward was another blue skinned alien only he looked like an adult. He saw them and frowned. “Who are you? How did you get on board. Platform One is only for guests.”

Theta smiled at the Steward, “We are guests. See me and my sister have an invite.” He pulls out his psychic paper, and pulls his best innocent look. Not that was hard with his baby face. “The Doctor and Rose Tyler.”

The Steward looks at it suspiciously and nods. “Well, we better get started then. I present The Doctor and Rose Tyler.”

Rose stares, “What’s that?” “Psychic paper,” the Doctor says. “Shows them whatever I want.”

More aliens show up including the Moxx of Balhoon, the Face of Boe, living humanoid trees from the Forest of Cheem and a group of hooded aliens known as the Adherents of the Repeated Meme from Financial Family Seven. Lastly, a piece of stretched out skin with a face is announced as Cassandra O’Brian. Rose stares at all of them with horrified fascination.

The Steward announces the exchanging of gifts is starting as a sign of peace. One of the humanoid trees introduces herself as Jabe. “Here, a cutting of my grandfather.” She looks at them, mostly Rose being the adult. The Doctor realizes that they have nothing to give back, pats his pockets. “Here, I present chocolates biscuits.” Jabe looks down at him with wide eyes. He hands them a biscuit from his pockets. She smiles at them as kindly as she can. She bends down to him, “Thank you little one, may I ask where you and your sister are from.” Rose interrupts him before he says anything, “We travel a lot, all around us.” She smiles nervously, “Thank you for the gift, we greatly appreciate it.” 

As they walk away, the Doctor looks up at Rose, “You’re good.” She grins, “Thanks, now no wandering off.” His eyes wide, and pouts. 

The Adherents of the Repeated Meme give them a silver ball that the Doctor holds on to. He hand them a biscuit. The Lady Cassandra gives an ostrich egg and a jukebox that she mistakes for an iPod. A song starts playing and the Doctor realizes Rose has done exactly what she told him not to do. He shakes his head, “Humans.”  
  
  



	4. Never Considered Advantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabe and the Doctor investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t been updating this but I like rereading things a lot. And frowning. And fixing. Thank you for giving your Kudos!

The Doctor realizes he’s alone. It isn’t uncommon for him to be alone. It’s happened before. However, before he wasn’t so small. Before everything didn’t seem so big. He misses Rose. He feels his breath quicken and his eyes burn. 

  
  


Suddenly it’s just like in that alleyway. He’s terrified. It isn’t just a child body, it’s a child mind. With all the complications of fighting in a war.

  
  


There’s too much noise so he runs because that’s all he’s ever known that works. Running he doesn’t notice the flash of a camera.

  
  


“Rose! Rose where are you?” He yells because he doesn't know how else to find her. “Rose?” He finds her in one of the observation decks. He runs and hugs her. “Oh dear what happened?” He steady his voice, “I’m sorry Rose, I thought I could handle being alone. I thought I could. I don’t know if I can. Not this incarnation anyway.”

  
  


“It’s alright, Doctor.” She smiles. “When we get back, Mum can put the kettle on.” 

  
  


He looks up. “Why did you wander off?” Rose frowned a bit. “It's all a bit overwhelming. Aliens. When you look at them, they’re alien.” He tilts his head, making him look like a confused cat. “You’re alien to them too, technically.” She laughs a little, “Haven’t thought about it like that.” Rose raises an eyebrow. “How do they speak English anyway?”

  
  


The Doctor shoves his hands in his pockets and grins. “It’s the TARDIS. She sort of goes in your head and helps translate.” Rose eyes widened, “You didn’t think to tell me this beforehand.” He smiles sheepishly and shrugs. She lets out a sigh. “Alright, just let me know next time if something’s going to go in my head.”

  
  


The ground shakes and the Doctor falls over. He isn’t used to short legs. He rubs his bum and frowns, “That’s not supposed to happen.”

* * *

They run back to the main room to see what’s happening. “That’s not a gravity bubble, I know what gravity bubbles are like.” The Doctor takes out his sonic and scans the panel which he only just reaches. “What do you think Ms. Jabe?” She walks towards them and smiles. “I don’t know. But the maintenance corridors are behind our suite. I can show you.” Rose raises an eyebrow but the Doctor smiles. “That would be fantastic! Thank you!” Rose rushes before he can do anything rash. “Wait! Don’t do anything stupid Doctor.” She gives him a patronizing glare. He huffs. She looks at Jabe. “You better watch him. There better not be a hair on his head missing.” Jabe’s eyes widen, slightly shocked by the protectiveness. She nods, “I will take care of him, you have my word.” Rose watches them leave and decides to have a chat with Cassandra.

  
  


The Doctor and Jabe make their way in the maintenance corianders. The Doctor gets in easily while Jabe has more trouble.  _ A child body does have advantages after all.  _ They continued to make their way through, “Jabe, is there a captain on board?” “No just the computer, which is controlled by the corporation. It’s all automated.” He grins, “Fantastic!” She looks down at him. “Why is that fantastic?” He continues moving.

Jabe continues to tell him about her race and Earth, “I’m a descendent of the tropical rainforest.” She stares, “What about you Doctor? I scanned you earlier.” The Doctor ignores her and continues forward. “I’m amazed you still exist.” She smiles, “A child being the last, is even more astonishing.” The Doctor finally acknowledges her talking and mumbles, “I’m not a child.” She however ignores it this time, as they finally reach a control panel. He makes work scanning it with his sonic. “Can I say how sorry I am? I can’t imagine the pain you feel.” His eyes water a bit and continues moving.

They make their way into a large room with fans spinning round. They hear a scuttled noise and turn around to find a robotic looking spider. The Doctor makes an effort of sonicing it. He eventually gets frustrated, with a child’s patience and height. 

He ends up throwing the sonic at it hitting it perfectly, making it fall. The Doctor stares.  _ That’s one way to do it. _ He picks it along with the sonic. They make their way back to the main room.


	5. Pockets full of Posies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabe and the Doctor get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I’m not sure if I should tag underage. The story isn’t at that point yet so I’m still thinking about it. I don’t want spoil things.
> 
> If there are any warnings you need to look out for I’ll put them here.

The Steward is dead and Rose is missing. Not the greatest scenario. The Doctor was scared. However 900 years of traveling space and time made it easier to ignore. Child-like consciousness didn’t. 

  
  


So while the Doctor did want to stand there and cry like all the other blue humanoid children, he needed a plan.

Luckily he had a resemblance of one.

  
  


First save Rose. He knew where the sun filter lowered so all he had to do was rise it again. He fumbled with his sonic screwdriver. It shouldn’t be so hard. Some dark part of his mind wondered,  _ what if he messed up? What if he wasn’t quick enough? He couldn’t be alone again. _ That thought pushed him to move quicker.

He managed to bring the filter up, relief washed over him. The thoughts still nagged him however. The doors opened and he ran to Rose. “Rose! I’m so sorry… are you hurt?” She shook her head and shakily got up. “I tried to move quicker, I did! It shouldn’t have taken this long… I should have known you would be in danger after 900 years. I should have stayed with you! I’m so sorry Rose…” He looked up at her. She looked a bit pale but other than that, she was smiling at him. A nervous smile but still a smile. “I’m fine, Doctor. Just a little freaked out, yeah?” He stared at her, guilt burning his soul, “Bu- I should have been protecting you! I shouldn’t have gone to check… What if I wasn’t here on time? What if I couldn’t do it?” She patted his head and shushed him. “But you did, yeah? I’m still here and nothing happened. So no what-ifs, cause I’m here and that’s what matters.”

He nodded and gave her one last hug before letting go and showing her the spider. “I think I have a plan. To find the person responsible. I even think I know who it is.” She nodded and gestured forwards. “So come on little Spock, time to get to the bottom of this.” He grinned.

Holding the robot spider as tightly as he could, he ran into the big room where everyone was freaking out. He needed to get their attention.

A lot harder than it sounds.

“Hey! Listen to me! Stop ignoring me!” Yelling and waving his hands was really not helping.

So he does what every annoyed, angry, child does. He throws a tantrum.

Screaming gets everyone’s attention. He stomps his feet and screeches, “I AM TALKING!”  _ Finally  _ everyone shuts up and looks at him. Mumbling a final “Thank you” he starts his ramble.

He holds the spider up. “Whoever killed the Steward and lowered the sun filtered used this.” He put it on the floor. “I reprogram it to go home.” The Doctor kicked it impatiently, “So go on. Lead us to the criminal mastermind.” 

The spider scuttled across the room to the Repeated Meme. The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Nice try shifting the blame, but they’re just an idea.” The Doctor sings Ring Around the Rosie and kicks one of them in the shins.

They all fall down.

The spider robot then scuttles to Cassandra.   


He considers throwing a rock through her. She mocks a shocked expression “You believe this… this brat?! He might have made the whole thing up in his head! You know how children are.” Jabe narrowed her eyes. “Oh stop avoiding the subject. These spiders are yours.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “I hoped to create a hostage situation with me included. You know beauty isn’t cheap.” He glared at the Doctor. “However, since you were so insistent on ruining it with your sister, I guess I’ll just crash the platform and kill you all.” He widened his eyes, “While you’re still on it?” “Please, someone as important as me always has a back up. Teleportation is forbidden but, you know I couldn’t help myself. Spiders activate!” 

The ground was shaking but the Doctor already had a plan. He ran out back to the maintenance room. Jabe had followed him. “Why are you here, I can do this on my own.” She smiled, “Oh you never know, there might be a high shelf.” He rolls his eyes. 

When they make it to the room. There’s a lever that makes the fans slow down. He tried to push it down but it was much too hard. He didn’t have the strength. Jabe pushes it down for him. The lever did not stay down. He stared. He couldn’t leave Jabe here. She was made of wood. How could he have enough weight to hold the lever down?

“Jabe, pick me up.” She stared. “What?” He raised his arms. “Pick me up so I can sit on the lever.” She nodded and picked him up. Sitting on it was a little uncomfortable but he could manage. “There is another lever at the end. I need you to pull it down. It will raise the shields” Her eyes widened, “Doctor…” “You can do it. The heat will reach me first, and I can handle a little sun. You can’t.” He gestured with his small arms. “I can’t even pull the lever down. Not with these arms.” 

Jabe stared at him, and nodded. “Alright.” She started heading across as the Doctor sets a timer in his head until the sun penetrates the metal. He closes his eyes to brace himself for the wave of heat. Suddenly, everything stops beeping and the lights go back to normal. He sighs, Jabe had done it. After making it back across, he grins at her. “You are fantastic! Now help me up. Please.” She rolls her eyes and picks him up from the lever and places him back on the ground. He runs, because there is no time to waste. 

He makes it back to the room and Rose looks at him. Jabe comes just behind him. “I had some time to think. Teleportation through this heat needs some kind of feed.” He looks at all of Cassandra’s ‘gifts’.  _ An egg, really?  _ He smashes it and finds a small device. “A boy as clever as me can reverse a teleportation-feed.” He twists it and Cassandra materializes back. She gasps and stutters. “Oh, look at that you figured it out. That means you can join the, um, the Human Club.”

The Doctor glares and his age bleeds through. “You lost the title of human when you made this little plot. You’ve killed people.” She rolled her eyes, “Please, that can depend on the definition of people. Your lawyers will be squabbling for decades...” There’s a creaking noise and the Doctor smiles. “I’m drying out! Quick moisturizers me!” He gasps and puts his hand on his chest, “I don’t know if I can, I might not reach. I am just a kid after all.” 

Cassandra dries out and leaves with a pop. The Doctor doesn’t feel even a little bit of remorse. “Everything has its time.” 

They talk with the others and help clean up. The Doctor finds Rose looking out a window as pieces of Earth go by. There’s pain in her voice. “No one was looking. The Earth, just gone. All that history.” He smiles at her. “It’s not gone. It lives on. Through humans and their colonization.” Rose looks down at him. “Really?” He smiles, “C’mon.” 

They walk back to the TARDIS. They land back in Rose’s time. They stand in a crowded area. “It’s still here. None of these people even know.” “You think it lasts forever, cars, concrete, buildings. Like I said. Everything has its time.” He smiles sadly at Rose. “Do you want to leave now?” She stares at the crowd, lost in thought. “No, I couldn’t. Leave and I wouldn’t stop thinking about you all alone.” 

  
Her eyebrows scrunch together. “Do you smell chips? I want chips. I’m also clearly buying, unless you have money.” The Doctor grins and shakes his head. “C’mon, let’s get some chips. And maybe I’ll get you a 99.”


	6. Dull Human Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is bored. Rose finds it funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 54 Kudos!!!!
> 
> Thank you sooo much!! 
> 
> (I am a ball of awkwardness with anxiety so your comments and kudos make me happy.) owo

“I still don’t understand why.”

  
  


Rose frowned. “Why what?”

Theta huffed. They had come to an agreement to call him ‘The Doctor’ only when going on trips in the TARDIS.

“You know what.”

Rose smirks. “I really don’t.”

He waved his hands around rather dramatically. Kicking his legs in his restricted seat. “We could do literally  _ anything  _ better. Go anywhere and anywhen, but noooo… we have to be here!”

Rose rolled her eyes at the Time Lord’s dramatics. 

  
  


“Shopping isn’t that bad! Now stop whinnying.”

Even after Rose scolded him, he insisted on making a scene. “It’s so,  _ mundane _ !”

“It’s necessary! We need more toilet paper and cereal.”

Being on the shopping cart seat greatly restricted Theta’s movement. Didn’t stop him from using his entire body to complain, waving his hands around frantically.

An old lady gave Rose a calm smile. Rose smiled back sheepishly. “Hey! Stop making a scene. If you really are 900 years old, then don’t be so childish.”

He stops with the dramatics and sulks in his seat. “Age is relative. I like being childish,” he mumbled.

Rose sighed. “Shopping trips aren’t that bad. I’ll get you a treat or something if you behave.”

He seemed to perk a little up. Rose considered this a win.

Toilet paper was easy to find and easy to choose from. Cereal was a different matter concerning Theta had his own opinions.

Holding a  _ very  _ colorful box of some  _ very _ iconic American cereal. “Let’s get these! I like the pictures.”

  
  


Rose raised an eyebrow. “Lucky Charms? I am shocked they even sell those here.”

Theta was grinning. “Can we? Please?”

  
  


Rose frowned. “Do you know how much sugar is in this? No way.”

He pouted as he put the box back. They ended up buying Corn Flakes.

* * *

Shopping was boring. Theta was bored. Fiddling with his tiny leather jacket and busied himself on thinking about where they could go next.

Maybe the past? She already saw the future. Charles Dickens maybe?

The ever dull shopping trip was coming to a close.  _ Finally. _

Rose took Theta to the candy aisle to get a treat. “Wooow!” Theta gawked at all the bright colors. Not as many choices as in the Asgard theme park but still a lot.

He gravitated to the candy he liked in his past life. He wondered if this regeneration liked Jelly Babies. Grabbing a pack he threw it in the cart.

  
  


They proceeded to check out, after finally getting everything they needed. They also decided to go to the park for a walk.

  
  


On said walk, Theta couldn’t help feel like something was watching them. He walked closer to Rose and tightened his grip on her hand.

He stared at the shop windows when he swore one of them turned their head. He gave it a stare down. He wanted to check it out, at the same time he didn’t. This regeneration didn’t really feel like investing by themselves.

“Rose! Rose,” he said in hushed tones. “I think someone is watching us.”

  
  


Rose’s eyes widened. “Like stalkers?” Theta frowned. “What? No, not stalkers. I think it’s other aliens.” 

  
  


Rose narrowed her eyes. “Stalker Aliens.” Theta huffed, “You really aren’t going to drop the stalker part.”

  
  


She furrowed her eyebrows. “Wait, why would aliens be interested in us? I mean we don’t look out of the ordinary.”

Theta was in deep concentration. They probably tracked the energy from the TARDIS when they went on that trip.

  
  


The real question was why? They didn’t steal anything. They didn’t break any intergalactic rules. They didn’t break any interference rules since everyone who enforced those were dead. So why?

  
  


Theta fumbled with his jacket. “I don’t know, and I really don’t like not knowing.”

  
  



	7. A Extremely Suspicious Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried about alien stalkers they rush home to find a package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with the story, despite my sporadic updates. You, my dear readers, are amazing. <3

They got back to the flat relatively quick. Mainly because of paranoia, they rushed home.

  
  


After arriving, Theta allowed himself to relax slightly.

Rose went to check the mail. Theta busied himself with putting the groceries away, while silently brainstorming what he saw in the shop window. That mannequin _definitely_ moved.

  
  


Rose came back with a package. That wouldn’t be odd except she was glaring at it suspiciously and declared that she hadn’t ordered anything.

  
  


Theta was also now glaring at the box as if a Dalek would pop out of it. He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms in deep concentration.

  
  


Rose frowned. “Shouldn’t we at least open it?”

  
  


Still in deep thought, Theta grit his teeth. “We don’t know what it could be. It could be a bomb. It could be like that spider on that space station. It could be an evil robot that steals underwear...Or it could just be something your relatives sent you.”

She huffed. “Well, we aren’t going to find out sitting here glaring at it until we burn it.”

He protested. “We have no idea what’s inside! There could be a monster inside that will eat us the moment we open it. There was a scientist … Erwin Schrödinger, brilliant man. He came up with a theory that could be applied here. A cat could be simultaneously alive and dead inside a box until someone opens it to find out…”

  
  


“Well we aren’t going to find out sitting around discussing it and making excuses.” Rose narrowed her eyes. “Can’t you scan the box with your sonic to find out?”

  
  


Theta stared blankly and huffed. “Wish we could have thought of that earlier.”

  
  


Pulling out his sonic, he scanned the box. Looking at the readings he frowned. “It’s not working.”

  
  


Rose raises an eyebrow. “What’s not working?”

  
  


“Scanning.”

  
  


“Why not?”

  
  


“They might have put the item in a high tech cloaking box.” Then he frowned. “Or in just a wood box.”

  
  


“Why would wood stop the sonic?”

  
  


Theta grumbled something incomprehensible.

  
  


“Why Theta?”

  
  


He threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Cause I never made a setting for it!” He crossed his arms again and pouted in his seat.

  
  


He sighed. “When I was busy making the Sonic Screwdriver, I brainstormed every type of element my enemies might use against me to scan. From uranium to condensed solid oxygen, I made so many settings for scanning I forgot which one was which. I never made a wood setting cause it’s too simple and physically dense to do anything.”

  
  


Rose laughed. “Well then, I know how I’m packing your Christmas gift.”

He frowned and gestured to the blasted box. “Well the only thing left is to open the thing. I can do it if you want.”

“Oh no, what kinda person would I be if I let a child open a suspicious package?” Rose exclaimed.

Opening the first cardboard box was easy. What he found inside surprised him a lot.

  
  


There was a small wooden box with a bow and a tag on it. On the box were beautiful Gallifreyan carvings. On the tag it simply said in English:

𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚝𝚊!

-𝚄

Theta frowned. He carefully undid the ribbon and lifted the cover, bracing for whatever might come out. 

  
  


When nothing attacked him or Rose, he simply peered inside. He stared at the beautiful silver bracelet inside. Picked it up to admire. It  _ was _ beautiful but really not something anyone would give him. Well not anymore.

He looked at the box again, find a small card with a message:

𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚘𝚡?

Theta frowned. He had no clue who sent this, but they _knew_ him well. They were also a Time Lord. Whoever sent this had nothing to do with what he saw in the window. However, whoever this was might be a survivor of the war. Like him. He wasn’t alone.

  
  


Rose was talking, asking questions, sadly he wasn’t listening. He had too many things swirling in his head to pay attention. To many feelings crashing down inside of him to think of a response.

  
  


When he finally made sense of some of it, he managed to cough out something. “There’s another survival.”

“Of the war on your planet?”

  
  


He managed a weak, “yeah.”

  
  


Rose grinned at him. “That’s great! We should try to contact them or something.”

  
  


He whispered another weak “Yeah.”

  
  
  


As Rose went to make tea, a dark part of his mind whispered darkly in his head. Part of him was happy but for the wrong reasons.

  
  
  


_ You didn’t kill them all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments motivate me!! Thanks for reading.


End file.
